Lost memories CAN be revived
by WolfLover626
Summary: what happens when the rowdies get amnesa? will they fall or fly? be good, or be bad?
1. Chapter 1

_Wassup boois, oin goils, sorry wanted a fun openning, but any ways, sorry i'll try to stop doing that i'm not gangster, just like makin fune of um' ya see. btw note to al you gangters out there, you might be able to run away if you would just pull up your damned pants. anyway if you read my story Forgetting can be good, (which is now deleted) the characters are the same. Thank you SOOOOOOOO much dragonlover123803, you gave me the confidense to make writing history! jk, but you are the first one be, nice to me except bubbles807,(i think that was her name) and mentioning me in our EPIC story! _

_leo-can we get to the story already?_

_blare-yeah_

_calm down i'm getting to that! any way here's the story._

the city of townsvill is under, attack by the rowdy ruff boys!

"Man this is boring." leo said smashing a building. "bro i just know it'll get entertaining in 3, 2, 1." "Stop!" Blare yell "You were right bro." the boy said rushing the girl. (leo is by far the strongest ruff, matched only by blare the puff, and everyone knew it, so no one challenge either of them, exsept for well the other ruffs and puffs, but only got challenge by there siblings, for example, if you attack leo, and you weren't his sibling or blare, (no he doesn't like her... yet none of them like there counterpart... yet, she is just, well the only one who can match his strength, speed, ect.) he would probably beet you near death, when you don't challenge him, he can be nicer than boomer even. same with blare only she can be nicer than bubbles.)

the other boys rushed there counter parts as well.  
leo was whearing and orange shirt that in black letters said "Don't mess with me or I mess back" on the front, with an unzipped black jacket that, when it was zipped up looked like a white wolf on the front(That is the same as my jacket, which i LOVE becaus it is so soft,and light.) black sweats with two orange lines down the left side of his left leg, and right side of his rigt leg, and black shoes, with orange bottoms, shoelaces, and sideways orange lightning bolts on each side of his shoes(Left side of left shoe, right side of right shoe.)  
Blare (Why is it only habbit for me to cappitalize her name? i'll try to break my bad cappitization habbit.) was whearing, well the same thing as her sisters only in her respective color(Only the boys don't match clothes all the time, and the girls won't all the time either but have the same signitcher outfit same with the guys, well they won't match, they will just... you get the point) an orange shirt, and skirt with three black lines, and dress shoes. (Please don't say i'm a jerk or sexist cuz i put more effort in to the boys, cuz i don't i just do right here, later i'll put more effort in the girls, it'll just flipflop, ok ,and if i forget a letter i don't proof read all the time, and some of my keys i have to hit kinda hard to make work so yeah.)

Leo tried to punch her in the head, but she dodged it, and counter punched, but he block it, then they went all out, and where moving and blocking so fast they where just a light, and darker flipflopping orange blur. (DBZ any one?)

they were losing as they regrouped, same with the rowdies, only the rowdies where winning.

"Lamo, wimpy girls gonna cry," butch said, "or are they just gonna run home to dady?"

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH JERKS!" THEY ALL SONIC SCREAMED AT ONCE (sorry caps was on, and that was the 3rd time i typed that so yeah) making a super mega powered sonic scream, that left the boys if a crater. "What did we just do?" they all asked. suddenly the boys sat up groaning. "Who are we?"

_Yup i'm leaving you guys on a cliff hanger. what do you think? _

_leo- review, and say if the chapters need to be longer or shorter, and ps. RageDemonOfDeath doesn't own any of us exsept me. and blare, and any own characters he decides to add._

Pease review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Really? 56 views and NO reviews, follows or favorites, well tell you what. Chapters will be longer and i'll update faster the more reviews i get sound good?. Leo.  
Leo-yeah.  
do the honors  
Leo-Sure. RageDemonOfDeath doesn't own The ppg, or RRb, but does own this story, me , blare and well stuff, called breakfast pie alamode pickle style. _

_Re-cap_

_"WHY ARE YOU GUYS SUCH JERKS!" They looked into the crater. "Who are we?" the boys asked._

Leo's P.O.V.

_I woke up in some crater, (i could tell because my body felt like it was making a U shape) completely sore all over. "where am I" i thought. I opened my eyes, and saw 3 other boys waking up, I could only imagine what they where thinking. I looked up and saw 4 girls looking in, and i guess the other guys did to, because we all said, at the same time,  
"Who are we?"_

Normal P.O.V.

Buttercup blinked. "What?" she said amazed. "Who are we, where are we, and who are you?" Brick asked. "Ha-ha. Stop playing stupider than you alrrady are." "Stupider is NOT a word!"Leo said angrilly.

"Wow" they all said.

_that's the next chapy. ps. like i said will make chapters longer the better the review to view ratio is. Shortened. How many reviews i get. Peace hopfully will upload the rest soon. bye_


	3. Chapter 3

_hey guys i'm back and thank you to Kikazi, Phychic Emerald, and mlbv-grimm, for fravoriting, and as always i dont own squat except for me plot!_

**The next day **_remember the cookie insedent._

"I'm soooooooo bored! I unlocked everything in dw4 except ONE ORB AND THE BODY GUARD MANUAL!" "Which orb are you missing?" brick asked Leo. "I don't know i have the Blast, Fire, Ice, Vorpol, and lightning obs in dw4, but... al the damn videos are for hyper dw4 so there useless to me, and i know how to get the body guard manual, but it's a pain in the ass." Leo stated.(I know i still play dw4 Dynasty Warriors 4, and well thi is my delema, so in the reviews please tell me a tip to get the manual, and what ob i'm mising. Please?) "Hm... i don't know either bro, why not ask buttercup?" he suggested, but his brother shook his head. "No, I did and she won't tell me." Leo groaned. "I'm so freaking frustrated right now." "Leo, get a life that game came out 10 years ago, and you still sit in your room playing it?" Blossom sighed lecturing the boy. "Oh, at least when i became good i didn't steal any more, and when you, the 'good girl' stole golf clubs, you blamed it on mojo, i didn't swear at 5-6, and i own up to my bad doings rather than blame them on someone else, and i respect my siblings privacy, unlike you who demands privacy, but doesn't give it, and I only ask for things I would do. Example, I demand privacy, and so I respect them and give it, _You_ on the other hand demand privacy, they keep there hands off your things, when you don't do either back. So in all, you 'the good girl' are closest to being a villian, and out beet every villian in hypocritisism." Leo finished his rant. 'Who does she think she is lecturing me, in _MY _own room?' Suddenly she ran out crying, and flew away, knowing Leo was right.

_Hey guys so that was the next chapter, and would anyone help me in my dw4 delema. Please i know its old, but that doesn't take away from it's awesomeness. So what orb am i missing, and tips on the bodyguard manual. please? any who peace guys!_


End file.
